His very own happily ever after
by Jude16
Summary: Set 2 years after HBP Harry awakes in a hospital bed and sees things he doesn't expect... HG Slight LJ, RHR, RT, and LN


Pain. Searing pain. That was all he could feel through his somewhat limp, body. He didn't dare to open his eyes, for fear of being alone, with bodies of loved ones around him. He didn't want that to happen. He couldn't remember what caused him to be in such pain. All he knew, is that he felt it. He let a tear roll down his cheek. He suddenly felt a hand. A hand with feather light touch, stroking his left hand. He felt another hand. More firm, but gentle nonetheless, stroking his head and hair of messy black hair. He slowly fluttered open his eyes. His vision was blurry.

_What? Why can't I see?_

"Can't…see…" He murmured softly. The hand that had been stroking his left hand stopped and put something on his face.

_What? Oh… right. I wear glasses._

Slowly, his vision was restored, and he gasped slightly at the sight he saw before him. A woman, and a man, on either side of him, with a slight glowing light around them. He recognised them. He turned to the man on his right. Messy, raven hair, much like his own, soft, hazel eyes, and rectangular framed glasses.

"D-Dad?" He softly asked.

The man nodded and smiled.

He turned to the woman on his left. Long, auburn hair, and stunning emerald eyes.

"Mum?"

The woman nodded and smiled also.

He then noticed he was in a small white room. He was laying in a soft bed. The pain was easing up.

"Am… am I dead?" He asked.

His Mother laughed lightly. "No, Harry. You aren't dead."

"Do you remember anything that happened, Son?" His Father asked him gently.

"I… no." Harry said bluntly. His parents looked at each other briefly and then looked back at Harry.

"Harry…" Lily said softly. "We're going to restore your memories. Is that alright with you, honey?" She asked Harry.

"You can do that?"

"Yes." They both replied.

"Well…" Harry paused. "I guess I need my memories then, eh? Unless I want to go walking around not remembering how to wash my hair like _some_ people." Harry then let out a cough that sounded like he was saying _Snivellus_.

James grinned. "_Oh_ yeah, he's definitely _my_ Son."

Lily swatted James' right arm hard.

"Ow…" James muttered, rubbing his arm.

"Continuing!" Lily said. "Okay, Harry, we're going to need you to close your eyes." Harry obliged. He felt a slight wind around him, and he felt his Mother's hand rest on his famous scar, and his Father's hand rest on his heart. He then felt a warmth spreading all throughout his body, and for a long time he wanted to stay that way forever. But suddenly… he got his memories back in flashbacks.

"**_STUPEFY!" Roared Remus as he fought off a few Death Eaters. _**

Harry could see it all clearly, but somewhat in slow motion.

"_**CRUCIO!" Shouted one masked Death Eater, and someone fell down, screaming and twisting in agony. **_

Harry felt a lone tear escape his eye.

"_**Your time is up, boy." Voldemort said calmly, standing ten feet from Harry. Voldemort rose his want and pointed it at Harry. "Scared?" He asked the boy.**_

_**Harry smirked. "You wish."**_

Scene after scene flooded through Harry's mind, but one in particular…

_**Harry looked over Voldemort's left shoulder, to see Lucius Malfoy, with his wand pointed straight at someone… someone familiar hair…**_

_**Red hair.**_

_**Harry's eyes widened. "No…" He whispered.**_

_**Voldemort turned to see what he was looking at and smiled evilly. "MALFOY." He called. Lucius turned to his master. Voldemort smirked as he said, "Finish her."**_

"_**NO!" Screamed Harry. **_

_**Lucius smiled and turned to the red headed girl. She shrunk back in fear. **_

_**The man rose his wand to her. "Avad-"**_

"_**AVADA KEDAVRA!" Came a sudden cry of anger. Lucius fell to the ground, not moving. **_

_**Voldemort looked at Harry, his eyes flaring with anger, frustration, and interest. **_

_**Harry was breathing heavily and he moved his wand from where Lucius had stood, to where the man he hated with a passion still stood.**_

_**The man smiled. "Well Harry, it seems that you are more like me than I thought."**_

_**Harry shook his head. "I'm nothing like you."**_

_**Old Tom just smiled and turned to the red headed girl who stood there in fear. "CRUCIO!" He shouted, and the girl screamed and shrilled in agony and despair. She fell to the ground, twitching violently as the spell continued. She screamed more and more.**_

"_**GINNY!" Harry screamed.**_

Harry felt himself start to shake with fear as he cried in the hospital bed. His parents giving him sympathetic looks.

_**Voldemort stopped and turned to Harry, who stood there in fear and pain. Harry and Voldemort pointed their wands at each other and at the same time, shouted.**_

"_**AVADA KEDAVRA!" **_

**_Two green beams came racing towards each other and a bursting light filled the dark night sky. _**

Harry opened his eyes with a cry of pain. He started sobbing and his parents comforted him as best they could. When Harry started to calm down, he asked through his tears, "Did I… kill him?"

Lily and James smiled. "Yes Harry. He's gone now. You, and the rest of the world, are free." Lily said.

Harry smiled a bit. Then his eyes widened in fear. He sat up quickly, regretting it immediately, and exclaimed, "Ginny!"

"Harry, she's…"

"I've got to find her!" Harry slowly got up from bed, and walked towards the door as quickly as he could. Which turns out, wasn't very quick. He turned to his parents who were smiling.

"I'm sorry, I have to see if she's okay. I love you both so much, and thank you for being here for me." Harry said.

They stood and walked over to Harry. Lily gave him a Motherly kiss, and James put a hand on his shoulder, and kissed the top of his Son's head lightly.

"We're so proud of you." Lily whispered. Harry smiled, his eyes shining with tears.

"Will I ever see you again?"

James smiled and nodded. "Someday, we'll come back. And we'll stay for a longer visit."

"I can't believe you guys are leaving again." Harry whispered.

Lily and James gave questioning looks. "Harry…" Lily started.

"Son, we never left you." James finished.

Harry looked at them. "What?"

"You may not have seen us all the time, but we were always there. We're your parents, Son. Of course we would be there for you." James said quietly.

Harry smiled and nodded. "I'm going to find the love of my life now. Bye." Harry finished, rather lamely, and walked out the door.

James wrapped his arm around his wife's waist as they started to fade. Just before they left though, if you happened to be walking by that room, you could hear the faint whisper of James. "Those Potter's and their red heads…"

Harry walked down the hall of the hospital, not knowing where he was going. He was limping on his right leg. He got some questioning looks from patients and nurses, and some whispers. He didn't care. He stopped at an open door to see Luna, bruised and bandaged, crying at Neville's bed-side. He gave a sympathetic look and continued on his way.

He came to another door and saw Remus, unconscious in the hospital bed, with Tonks sleeping quietly beside him. He continued. Finally he came to a room where he heard voices. He stood in the door frame and say Ron and Hermione, sitting and talking quietly beside someone's bed. He looked at the someone. It was Ginny.

"Harry?" Came a sudden voice. He looked. Ron was staring wide-eyed at him. Hermione snapped her head over and gasped.

"Harry!" She exclaimed. "Your okay!" She hugged him tightly, but withdrew once she heard him grunt in pain. She gasped. "Sorry!"

Harry smiled. "It's alright." Harry limped over to Ron. Ron stood up and held out his hand. Harry ignored it and gently hugged his other best friend. Ron was a bit surprised but hugged him back, nonetheless. He pulled back and looked at Ginny.

"Is she alright?" He asked.

Ron said quietly, "She will be. Right now she's just resting."

"Do you want some time alone with her?" Hermione asked. Harry nodded.

"Alright. See you later, mate." Ron said and Harry nodded again, not taking his eyes off Ginny. Ron held out his hand to Hermione, and she took it, blushing slightly. Ron blushed furiously as they walked out the room and closed the door. Harry sat on the edge of the bed, and held her hand.

"Ginny…" He whispered. He started to cry again. "I'm so sorry…" He closed his eyes tightly.

"F-for what, H-Harry?" Came a soft voice. He opened his eyes and looked down at her. Her eyes were open slightly, and she was smiling weakly.

Harry laughed a bit as he saw she was okay. He bent down and hugged her gently.

"For not saving you from that torturing curse…" He whispered.

"No…" Ginny whispered back. Harry pulled back from the hug and stared into her brown eyes. "But you saved me from something much worse." She smiled.

He nodded, remember what he had done to Lucius. He looked into Ginny's eyes and noticed how they were no more than three inches apart. He whispered, "I'm sorry for what I did two years ago… I should have known you would have been in danger no matter what… I'm sorry I was such and idiot. Will you forgive me?"

Ginny nodded slightly and Harry grinned. He slowly brought his lips down to hers, closing the remaining space between them. When they broke apart, Ginny asked.

"What now, Mr. Potter?"

"Now, you go back to school for your Seventh year."

"But I'll miss you too much." Ginny said, with a mocking whine.

"Then I guess I'll just have to take that job Professor McGonagall offered me as the new Transfiguration professor, then." Harry smiled.

Ginny nodded, then the words hit her. "Oh, Harry, really?"

"Yes." Harry smiled. Ginny smiled and hugged Harry as tight as she could. This time, Harry didn't mind the pain.

"Oh, and Ginny?" Harry asked.

Ginny pulled back. "Yeah?"

Harry took a deep breath and continued. "I love you so much. You mean more to me than life its self. You have no idea what torture I was but through as I saw you being hurt… I hope that I can always protect you, and I swear I'll never hurt you again… I love you so much… and… I know I don't have a ring, but I'll get one as soon as possible… but… Ginerva Molly Weasley, will you marry me?"

Ginny's eyes bulged. She opened her mouth, but nothing came out. Harry fiddled with his hands before he said, "Gin, I kind of… need an answer…"

"Oh!" Ginny said suddenly. "Yes! Yes of course I will!" She exclaimed. Harry grinned and kissed his new fiancé with as much passion and love as he could muster up.

When they broke apart, he finally felt whole. He felt complete. And he knew, deep down in side, that now, he was free. Now, he would be able to live happily ever after.

His very own happily ever after.


End file.
